1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting apparatus and a method for inspecting the same.
2. Background Art
In a photocoupler capable of transmitting signals under the insulated condition between power supply systems, an input electrical signal is converted to an optical signal by a semiconductor light emitting device. Here, a control circuit for driving the semiconductor light emitting device is often incorporated in the photocoupler.
If the light emitting device incorporated in the photocoupler can be precisely inspected, photocouplers with uniform characteristics are obtained, and the reliability can be also improved.
Japanese Patent No. 3367718 discloses a technique for inspecting optical coupling efficiency, in which a current is passed through the light emitting device by a current bypass circuit to measure the output of the light receiver when the power supply voltage does not reach the guaranteed operating range.